


Dance With Me

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are teachers at a high school that is doing a cultural festival. Today, they are teaching about Spain's music and dance culture





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> "I'd give you the moon and the stars if only they were mine, dear." -ghostofrevenge

“Okay class. As you know, leading up to the cultural festival we’re learning about other cultures, and they wanted the language classes to pair up with the music classes! This week we’re learning about Western Europe, and Mr. Vargas and I will be demonstrating Spanish dance and music. You will have homework, as well! But we’ll talk about that later.” Antonio smiles brightly. “Now watch, as Mr. Vargas and I demonstrate flamenco.” 

Antonio turns on the music and draws Lovino closer to him, moving smoothly to the rhythm. Lovino is just a hint more awkward, as he doesn’t practice as often, though as the dance continues, he falls into it easily. The song ends, and both teachers step back, turning to their students. “Now, who wants to learn?” He asks excitedly, chuckling when a few hands raise. “Everyone will have a chance to try, if they’d like. We won’t force anyone to learn.” He gathers the students who raised their hands and pairs them off, teaching them with a gentle voice. 

By the time the bell sounds to signal the end of their class, most of the students have a fairly good grasp of how to do the dance. Lovino’s students move over to him to get their homework assignments, which come from both teachers. Listen to at least ten traditional Spanish songs, pick one to learn, and write a review for each. Pick two traditional Spanish dances to learn about and write a paragraph for each. The students grumble on their way out, though this is one of the easiest they’ve gotten since the beginning of the cultural festival. 

Antonio smiles as the last student exits the room and the door closes. “Lovi, your dance isn’t as good as I remember.” He pulls the Italian close to him again. “Perhaps we should practice more so that you do not be so rusty.” The music starts and Antonio leads Lovino into a faster, more complex dance. Lovino smirks softly as he keeps up, looking into Antonio’s eyes. 

“Maybe I just haven’t danced flamenco in a while. It’s your fault, you always do these kinds of dances.” He gasps softly as he’s dipped, then kissed. He tangles his fingers in Antonio’s hair, not letting go as he’s raised into a standing position. “I didn’t think it made sense to pair the language classes with music, but clearly you had ulterior motives.” He shakes his head scoldingly. “You don’t have to pair our classes to dance with me.”

“No, but isn’t it more fun this way?” He smiles happily, kissing Lovino again before leading him into a slower dance, using the remote in his pocket to change the music. He enjoys having Lovino pressed to him. It makes him even happier when he sees the relaxed smile on Lovino’s lips, as if nothing in the world could ever disrupt this moment. He sways slowly, pressing a kiss to Lovino’s forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is not about how many days, weeks or months you've been together, it's all about how much you love each other every day." - Unknown 
> 
> Written for Anónimo on tumblr! Thanks for submitting a request! My tumblr is everettv! Feel free to head over there to request a fic!


End file.
